mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Patriots Mafia
| image = File:NE Patriots-logo.png|thumb|180x180px | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Dd515087, ShadowAngel | link = , BTSC threads | size = 14 (medium) | startdate =2/25/15 | winningfaction =baddies | roster = # #Waffleboy #Dr.Saab #Vommack #Akaslickster #Pardona #Nana7 #Yuiop #Boquise #Framm18 #Jay Gold #RedPhantom #Dee #GMaster479 #Barcallica | first = Dr.Saab | last = Waffleboy, Nana7, Yuiop, Jay Gold, RedPhantom | mvp = Nana7 | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Dd515087 based on American football. It was co-hosted by ShadowAngel. It began on February 25, 2015 and ended in a Baddie win in March 6. Game Mechanics Rules OOP: Block > Trap > Redirect What is shown in the NP/DP: Kill Trap Successful Save Follow Spy Lynch Save Spies are not told they are redirected so they would be told that A is B if redirected. NK is group kill so cannot be blocked. Day actions are unaffected by block/redirect. Role Description Patriots (Baddies) – have BTSC and Group NK (unblockable) -Bill Belichick – The Dark Lord himself. He knows everything and anything his opponents might throw at him. (Spy) -Tom Brady – The Greatest QB to ever grace the football field. The defense never knows what’s coming their way. (Vote Manip 0x-2x) -Rob Gronkowski – An imposing matchup for any defense to try and stop. The defense has to game plan around him, but it doesn’t always go their way. (Redirect) -Vince Wilfork – An immovable force and a rock solid anchor on the D Line. Trying to run through him never works. (Block) The Field (Goodies) -Peyton Manning – Yes, he may have led the 2nd greatest offense in history last season, but only because his forehead is distracting for the defense. (Redirect) -Aaron Rodgers – Displaying pinpoint accuracy and extreme velocity when throwing the football, he could probably kill someone with a throw. (Kill) -Andrew Luck – An up-and-coming young QB. With 8 4th quarter come backs and 11 game-winning drives to his name already, he is always there to bail his team out at the end. (Lynch Save – 1x use) -Calvin Johnson – Megatron aka the best receiver in the league. Always bails out his QB when he makes bad decisions. (Save) -Richard Sherman – The self-proclaimed “Greatest Corner in the Game”. Shadows the opponents top receiver all game long. (Follow spy – sees who they target) -JJ Watt – The most disruptive D-Lineman in all of football. Almost nothing can stop him. (Block) -Antonio Brown – Vying to become the next great receiver in football, he’s already on his way there. Discusses receiver strategy with one of the other great young receivers in the game, Dez Bryant. (BTSC with Dez) -Dez Bryant – Vying to become the next great receiver in football, he’s already on his way there. Discusses receiver strategy with one of the other great young receivers in the game, Antonio Brown. (BTSC with Antonio) -DeMarco Murray – Set the NFL record by rushing for 100 yards in 8 straight games to open the season. Defensive coordinators lock themselves in their offices for days trying to plan to stop him. (Trap) -LeSean McCoy – Last season’s rushing leader, he got off to a slow start this year, but has got back on track in recent weeks. Nicknamed Shady. (Spy) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Patriots (Baddies) *Vommack - Tom Brady *Nana7 - Bill Belichick *Yuiop - Vince Wilfork *Jay Gold - Rob Gronkowski Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #Waffleboy - Aaron Rodgers #Dr.Saab - Peyton Manning- killed N1 #Vommack - Tom Brady - lynched D1 #Akaslickster - Demarco Murray - lynched D2 #Pardona - Richard Sherman - killed N4 by Aaron Rodgers #Nana7 - Bill Belichick #Yuiop - Vince Wilfork #Boquise - Lesean McCoy - killed N3 #Framm18 - Calvin Johnson - killed N2 by Aaron Rodgers #Jay Gold - Rob Gronkowski #RedPhantom - Dez Bryant #Dee - JJ Watt - killed N4 #GMaster479 - Andrew Luck - lynched D4 #Barcallica - Antonio Brown - killed N2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games